Unit 3 Yunica
Unit 3 Unica (３号機ユニカ, Unit 3 Unica) is a humanoid robot girl with a unicorn-motif and a member of the Nyo Robotics. She is a RP character used by Gallibon the Destroyer. Personality Unica is a shy, very quiet but cheerful member of the Nyo Robotics. She likes to sing and often tries to avoid getting into fights, as she does not like drama nor does she want to get caught up in a crossfire. History Debut: FlamingoMask and the Units Unica made her first appearance when she, Cotton, Ayame and Sagiri traveled to Yokohama, as they were planning to have their next big performance there. Unica was a little more shy about the place, saying that it felt very different from home. Unica quietly hanged around with the group some more up until a stray light beam nearly hit them. Ayame and Cotton then went to find out the source of the beam while Unica and Sagiri stayed behind for safety. It turned out it was FlamingoMask who was firing the light beams. Unfortunately then though, disaster struck; Gehara the dark and long-haired giant monster then attacked the city! FlamingoMask along with Cotton and Ayame decided to combat Gehara, Ayame order Unica and Sagiri to get the civilians to safety, which they did, albeit it wasn't easy. After Gehara was defeated, Unica along with the other Units and FlamingoMask then went to the hotel they booked into. Runaway Moleman At 12 O'Clock Unica along with FlamingoMask, Ayame, Cotton and Sagiri went to the Yokohama Bay Hotel, where Cotton was exploring at and just chilling. Their relaxation time was cut short however when when FlamingoMask discovered something outside of his window of their hotel room; a hideous moleman monster known as Underground Phantom was going around and wreaking havoc. FlamingoMask decided to act upon this quickly and brought the Units with him to combat against Underground Phantom. As Underground Phantom continued to blast at the area with his finger lasers, FlamingoMask fired a light beam at Underground Phantom, to get his attention. As Underground Phantom turned around, there was FlamingoMask and the five Units. Unica was unsure what to do at the moment, because everyone else seemed to get ontop and tackle Underground Phantom, so it was hard for Unica to figure what to do. Underground Phantom then then sent out a barrage of powerful lasers from his fingers at FlamingoMask, Cotton, Ayame and Sagiri, creating some explosions at them. Before Underground Phantom could do more damage though, Unica then acted in and then fired prism laser beams from her horn at Underground Phantom, inflicting some damage and distracting him. FlamingoMask and the other three Units then got back up and then started to wail on Underground Phantom. After the four Units took their turns beating up Underground Phantom, FlamingoMask then shot a light beam against Underground Phantom, followed up by using his Flamingo Kick, defeating Underground Phantom and sending him flying aways. With Underground Phantom now dealt with, FlamingoMask and the Units then went back to their Hotel and continued relaxing. Attacking of the Unidentified Flying Watermelon A few days later after the encounter with Underground Phantom, FlamingoMask and the four Units went for a walk on the streets of Yokohama. Now that FlamingoMask got to know the Units better, the Units then asked about how long FlamingoMask had been fighting monsters and where did he come from. FlamingoMask answered that he had been doing this ever since he first got to Earth, to which Unica asked if he was an alien, to which FlamingoMask said he was to extent. Before he could answer anymore questions of there's though; disaster then struck. Citizens began to flee in terror and buildings were being demolished. What could it have be that scared them away like that? Sagiri then looked up into the sky and pointed, to which the other Units and FlamingoMask saw what was attacking the city. What they saw was completely unexpected; the attacking force turned out to be a literal flying watermelon, firing eye lasers down at buildings, destroying them. FlamingoMask then began to laugh hysterically and rolled all over the floor. Unit 2 Ayame asked him what was wrong, to which FlamingoMask replied that nothing was wrong; it's just that the fact that they were fighting a flying watermelon was funny to him. But FlamingoMask knew they still had to fight it, so then FlamingoMask and the Units got into their battle positions and then ran towards the flying watermelon to combat it. FlamingoMask flew up towards the flying watermelon and then fired his light beam against it, sending it flying back. FlamingoMask then called out Ayame and Unica to attack the watermelon as well, which they did; Ayame fired her energy arrows against the flying watermelon and Unica then fired her prism beams at it, creating explosions on it. The flying watermelon retaliated by shooting seed missiles against the three. FlamingoMask tossed his light shield over to Unica and Ayame, shielding them while FlamingoMask took the explosions from the seed missiles head on. As the flying watermelon then flew backwards, Cotton and Sagiri then began to attack the watermelon as well; Cotton bashing her energy batons against it and Sagiri slashing her Dynamite Blade against it. They flying watermelon then screeched and then begin to spin around and around really fast in the air to get Cotton and Sagiri off. Once it stopped spinning, Cotton and Sagiri were then flung off and sent falling down; the flying watermelon then crashed down to the ground. FlamingoMask was terrified for them, so he ordered Ayame and Unica to go rescue Cotton while he would go save Sagiri. Ayame and Unica then rescued Cotton, while FlamingoMask flew in the air and then grabbed Sagiri, saving her from falling down to the ground. FlamingoMask and Sagiri then landed down safely to the ground and then regrouped with the other Units. With the flying watermelon seemingly dispatched, FlamingoMask remarked that that was easy. However it was far from over. The flying watermelon then rose back up and then began to transform; it then became more monstrous and ghastly in appearance and more powerful in this new form; it was now Watermelon Monster! FlamingoMask and the Units were in trouble. Watermelon Monster slashed some buildings in half with his ax-tendrils, before then walking towards FlamingoMask and the Units, ready to destroy them. FlamingoMask then grew to giant size, holding the Units in his left hand. FlamingoMask and Watermelon Monster then charged at each other. As Watermelon Monster swung his ax-tendrils at FlamingoMask, FlamingoMask then let the four Units go, allowing the Units to bash and attack Watermelon Monster. FlamingoMask then fired a light beam across Watermelon Monster's face, hitting it hard. Watermelon Monster retaliated by firing seed missiles everywhere around it, creating massive explosions. The four Units lept out of the way from Watermelon Monster, not wanting to get severely damaged; FlamingoMask staggered back from the explosions, falling over to the ground. Watermelon Monster then swung his ax-tendrils down at FlamingoMask's area while he was down, the impact sending FlamingoMask flying back against some buildings. As Watermelon Monster advanced towards him, Watermelon Monster was then shot in the back by some energy arrows, followed up by some prism beams. As he turned around, there were Ayame and Unica firing at him. Watermelon Monster began to walk towards to attack them, but then Cotton appeared down at Watermelon Monster's feet, bashing against them with her energy batons. Roaring in pain, Watermelon Monster then kicked Cotton aside and raised up his foot, intent on stepping on her and crushing Cotton. Before Watermelon Monster could do that though, Sagiri then appeared and slashed her Dynamite Blade against Watermelon Monster's foot, inflicting damage against it. Watermelon Monster roared in pain and staggered back. Watermelon Monster glared at all four of the Units and then charged, only for FlamingoMask to return, punching and kicking against Watermelon Monster. FlamingoMask then fired a light orb against Watermelon Monster's chest, hitting it hard. As smoke cleared from Watermelon Monster's chest; Watermelon Monster then went crazy and then swung one of his ax-bladed tendrils at FlamingoMask's left arm, causing him to bleed shadows. Watermelon Monster then began to bombard FlamingoMask with seed missiles, only for FlamingoMask to create a light shield to deflect the explosives, before then tossing it against Watermelon Monster's face. Watermelon Monster then pounced at FlamingoMask and then headbutted him, causing FlamingoMask to fall down against the ground. Watermelon Monster then raised up his ax-tendrils, ready to slice and dice against FlamingoMask. Right before he could strike though, then a series of lights and punches went past Watermelon Monster. Watermelon Monster looked around, searching for what could be hitting him. It was revealed to be the four Units to be attacking Watermelon Monster, stopping him from chopping FlamingoMask. Annoyed, Watermelon Monster swiped at Cotton, Unica and Sagiri with one of his tendrils, sending the three slamming against a building hard. Ayame stood by still and then fired her energy arrows at Watermelon Monster's tendrils, weakening them. The energy arrows landed onto Watermelon Monster, creating a big explosion around his tendrils. Watermelon Monster turned around and got ready to fire his seed missiles at Ayame; only then FlamingoMask got back up once more and then began ramming against Watermelon Monster, sending them both crashing through many buildings. Watermelon Monster swung his ax-tendrils against FlamingoMask; only for FlamingoMask to pull out his Wrecking Flail and then bashed it against the tendrils, destroying them. Watermelon Monster roared in shock, and then his back became to become more spiky, forming a needle cannon of some sort. Watermelon Monster then fired a fiery bomb into the air, before it then crashed down to the ground, creating a massive explosion around the two and setting many buildings on fire. FlamingoMask turned out to have survived the attack however and then lashed out his Wrecking Flail against Watermelon Monster many times, hitting him hard. FlamingoMask gathered light energy with his feet and delivered a Flamingo Kick against Watermelon Monster, sending Watermelon Monster flying far away and crash-landing elsewhere, creating a loud boom, finally defeating Watermelon Monster. FlamingoMask then struck a victorious pose and then fell down on the ground unconscious, reverting back to normal size. As FlamingoMask finally reverted back to normal size, he then passed out, exhausted. Cotton, Ayame, Unica and Sagiri then went over to FlamingoMask and then picked him up, taking him and themselves home after such a long day. Abilities * Prism Beams: Unica can fire thin but powerful prism-colored laser beams from her horn on her head. Trivia * She is the only one of the Nyo Robotics to undergo a vastly different redesign. Category:Role-Play Characters Category:Female Personality Category:Robots Category:Average Intelligence Category:Lawful Good Category:Kaijin Category:True Neutral Category:Heroes Category:Characters (Gallibon the Destroyer)